Green
Green was originally introduced as a member of the Forgotten Forces, which were then led by Twin Suns. She joined Ford's team in their mission to distracted the enemy forces in England so that the NeS Heroes could get into Buckingham Palace and put Queen Maeve on the throne. When successful, the Forgotten Forces were made the Remembered Army, including Green. However she went on a mission to Mars where she eventually found herself aboard The Hopeful with Clear and the mechanic Hebedee. Description Appearance She appears younger than she is. She has naturally cute features that give her a youthful look, verging on childlike. She is Chinese in race and carries typical physical characteristics of that race, the almond shaped eyes and yellow-tan skin (citation needed). Her hair, however, is not dark and is actually green. It is cut straight and is worn long, coming to the small of her back. She commonly wears dresses. Her eyes, likewise, are bright green (citation needed). Outfits Usual Dress She wears a simply white dress that is patterned with bamboo sticks. From the top of her head is a green ribbon that is quite long and worn for aestheticsCatH Post 3, CatH Page 1, Clear and the Hopeless (Story Arc), Clear and the Hopeless written by Britt the Writer.. Cosmic Nullius Attire Looking ready for a trip to the beach, on the Cosmic Nullius Green wore a pretty, little summer dress of yellow with a blue floral pattern pasted onto it. She had a pair of very simple, white sandals on her feet and, along with the straw hat atop of her green hairCatH Post 84, CatH Page 3, The World of Tomorrow, Clear and the Hopeless written by Britt the Writer.. Personality Generally Green is kind and soft-hearted with a large shy streak that keeps her away from others. She's often naïve and doesn't understand much of the world, especially the darker side of things. She is good natured and keen to be in the company of those she likes (citation needed). She's also happy to be in nature and enjoys the simple sensations of grass against her skin''(citation needed). Powers & Talents Nature Magic She has control over plants and is able to manipulate them with her imagination. She can twist, grow or even kill plants (though she's unlikely to kill any) as she wishes. She can create nature from nothing, she doesn't need to manipulate existing entities. The complexity of the plant is also wide open without limitation ''(citation needed). Speaking As she is incapable of speaking for herself, she is able to create plants that are capable of vibrating and echoing through communicators or telephones. She could also, if needed, create plants capable of speech with a genetic make-up that mimics that of humansCatH Post 8, CatH Page 1, Clear and the Hopeless (Story Arc), Clear and the Hopeless written by Britt the Writer.. Mind-Reading She is able to read minds using plants that burrow into the skull through the ears. Once embedded she can read the mind of a person and discover all of their secrets. This will leave the victim feeling sick for a long time afterwards and their head will hurt where the plants had been (citation needed). History Old Contracts TBA Clear and the Hopeless Main article: Clear and the Hopeless (Story Arc) Green was aboard The Hopeful for just a short time when Note, the ship's A.I., made a sudden and unexpected jump across space. According to Hebedee, the ship's human mechanic, this may have happened because the Earth seemingly vanished from the Sol System. After a couple of jumps Note, the A.I., is unable to make any further attempts to return to Mars, the planet it was originally orbiting, and Clear, the de facto owner of the ship, has to go trade for some. For this she invites Green to join her, after traversing through the ship to find Green in the area she had commandeered for herself. In her own area of the ship Green has grown a great deal of magical plant life. Because Green can't speak, she is able to make plants that will cause vibrations through her communicator, allowing speech to come through the radio. When asked to join Clear Green is incredibly enthusiastic at the opportunity to make friends with the salmitton. When onboard the spaceport, Green is shocked and afraid of how technological and dazzling the place is. She tries to seek comfort from Clear who only goes so far as to let Green hold her hand, when Green tries to get closer Clear tells her to back off. Clear wonders what Green's problem is since Green came to The Hopeful from a much bigger spacestation called Saffron 5. Green admits that she hadn't intended to stay long on Saffron 5 but she'd been robbed and had no money to get her back to the Earth. She was happy to find The Hopeful, a quiet ship, where she could spend time and figure out how to get back. Clear leads them to a dirty, low-life bar where a robot barman tells them of a group at the back who would trade. The group is led by Kaptin Kwanza and when he learns that Clear is a rare species, the last of her kind, he and his crew try to chase the two womenCatH Post 4, CatH Page 1, Clear and the Hopeless (Story Arc), Clear and the Hopeless written by Britt the Writer.. After they ran from the pirates, the two hide in the cellar of one of the bars before eventually emerging. They come across two of their pursuers and Green uses her powers to raise vine-cocoons to ensnare the two men and leave them suspended in the station. They went for the Bug and set off for The Hopeful but Kaptin Kwanza gave chase in his own ship, The Jolly Wanker. After shooting warning shots at them, the Bug flies into the hangar of The Hopeful and Note makes an immediate jump out of the systemCatH Post 5, CatH Page 1, Clear and the Hopeless (Story Arc), Clear and the Hopeless written by Britt the Writer.. Clear, upset by the ordeal of being a valued commodity, shuts herself up in her room and refuses to get salvage for Note. When an invitation arrives, Green and Hebedee choose to attend a mysterious, crystalline ship in the hopes they'll grant them fuel for tradeCatH Post 6, CatH Page 1, Clear and the Hopeless (Story Arc), Clear and the Hopeless written by Britt the Writer.. When Clear finally comes aboard the [[Oh My Love!|''Oh My Love!]] looking for Green and Hebedee, Green is stoned on orange plant smoke in Room 3 and is dancing languidly. She speaks to Clear through the use of plants with lips instead of the communicator. Clear eventually ends up dragging Green along, despite the protests, when she sees Hebedee being chased by guards with laser guns. Clear drops Green, who slams against the floor in her stoned stupor, to save Hebedee from the guards. Hebedee has stolen a power source from the ''Oh My Love! and believes it will provide energy for the power core on The Hopeful. When The Boss tries to stop them from leaving, Hebedee throws the power source, which causes an explosion to knock everyone over. He then tries to grab the object but it absorbs him as energy. Clear grabs the box with the item in it, hoping she can restore Hebedee later, and, after grabbing Green, flees. Green and Clear escape the ship aboard the Bug and must use the tractor-shears to escape the tractor beam of the Oh My Love!. When The Jolly Wanker appears, it is captured in the tractor instead and is unable to shear it. Finally aboard The Hopeful, Note reveals that Hebedee is dead and cannot be brought back. With much reluctance, Clear uses the power source for The Hopeful's fuelCatH Post 9, CatH Page 1, Clear and the Hopeless (Story Arc), Clear and the Hopeless written by Britt the Writer.. The Living Daylights Main article: The Living Daylights With Rui-Rho, Green travelled to Saturn to pick up a passenger who would travel aboard The Hopeful to the Cosmic Nullius. He was a travelling drow alchemist named Dhaeriend do'Ziikin and he was the second passenger, the first being Ambassador Uppity Bags for the Krypton peopleCatH Post 83, CatH Page 3, The Living Daylights, Clear and the Hopeless written by Britt the Writer.. The World of Tomorrow Main article: The World of Tomorrow The Cosmic Nullius was a colossal megastructure in space, built around a yellow star with several planets within its interior space. The Hopeful entered through the outer shell to find the concave world within. The ship docked with the planet named The Garage and the group went down to the Cosmic Nullius itself. Green was amazed to find Clear had let her hair out of its usual plait and was incredibly long and loosely curled. They first escorted Uppity Bags to the Saturn Consulate, which was upon the grounds dedicated to the Earth Embassy, before they went on towards the Jupiterian Embassy so Admiral Ltexi could announce her return to her people. Notes Britt's Commentary "Green was originally designed by my students for the Chinese Student Competition I did with school kids. Their task was to design a character and the winning character would be used in the Never-ending Story2. Although it was Frank Smith that ultimately won the competition, some of the other characters found themselves as minor characters featured in the NeS2. Green was featured as a member of the Forgotten Army, working in a unit led by Ford. Because Clear and the Hopeless was always intended to use minor characters, as opposed to main series staples, Green was a perfect option to join the story. Although previously featured in NeS2, much of Green's character has been developed within CatH along side Clear. While Clear is socially awkward and avoids people, Green is very open and jovial despite a shy streak of her own. This personality makes her very endearing, allowing a believable friend to the normally awkward and closed Clear." "I was surprised at how popular with the two readers/writers, Al Ciao the Writer and Gebohq the Writer, Green proved to be. Because of her popularity Green turned out to be the longest-running staple for CatH, aside from Clear herself. Green's personality, unusual powers and mysterious past are all probable reasons for her enduring presence throughout the first Clear and the Hopeless chapter." References Clear and the Hopeless References Category:Characters Category:Forgotten Army Category:Forgotten Characters Category:NeS2 Characters Category:Female Characters Category:CatH Characters